Feliz Cumpleaños Iggy!
by Yuu Uchiha
Summary: un fic por el cumple de mi ingles cejon favorito XD, enjoy


_**Hola, este fic lo escribí por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado cajón XD, en fin, Happy Birthday our beloved Arthur! Esperemos que cumplas al menos otros mil o 4 mil más XD.**_

_**Sin más aquí el fic, dejen comentarios XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: perso**_**najes de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Advertencia:**

Estaba nervioso, ciertamente estaba nervioso, y muy sonrojado, a si, también al punto de llorar –de hecho ya lo hacía-. Esto era imposible y sin precedentes, no tenía ningún sentido, pero ciertamente, no se sentía así de feliz en años.

Todos a su alrededor le cantaban la canción del feliz cumpleaños, Inglaterra aun se encontraba abrazando el ramo de flores que sus ex-colonias le obsequiaron, Italia, Francia, China, Japón y Turquía le hicieron, no solo un pastel enorme de cumpleaños, sino que también un banquete digno de reyes, lo demás países habían decorado la sala de juntas con globos y serpentina además de otros objetos de fiestas, y en medio de la sala había una enorme pancarta con brillantes que decía "Happy _Birthday __Oldman__ England!_", con todos alli, hasta sus criaturas mágicas y sus hermanos.

Estaba totalmente sonrojado, y por primera vez desde que pudiera recordar se mostro un poco más sincero, y les agradeció a todos. Aun recordaba lo que paso ese día por la mañana…

…

Se había despertado esa mañana con tanta somnolencia que por poco y olvida que ese día, ese justo día era su cumpleaños. 23 de Abril, cumpleaños de Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Inglaterra.

Pensó en la mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños, decidiendo que beber té en la terraza mientras comía scones y leía sus amados libros seria lo mejor, después quizá por la tarde podría jugar con sus amadas criaturas mágicas, hacer algunos hechizos, y ¿por qué no? Ver un poco de televisión, a final de cuentas era su cumpleaños y su día de descanso, no había ninguna junta programada ni nada por el estilo, y como nadie iría a verlo, experiencia dolorosa de los múltiples cumpleaños que paso en completa soledad, podía estar relajándose con ropa de lo mas cómoda –unos simples shorts y una camiseta sin mangas-.

Si, Iggy ya ansiaba su día, después de todo, todos merecían un día para sí mismo, y ese día, una vez al año, Arthur podría relajarse… De no ser porque el día estaba horrible, llovía a cantaros, el ruido de los truenos era ensordecedor, no se vislumbrará que el sol fuera a salir hasta quizá el próximo mes… eso arruino por completo algunos planes de Iggy, pero estaba decido a pasar _**su día**_ de manera relajante, tantos cumpleaños tan horribles merecían que al menos este fuera recordado y memorable por ser de los mejores en años.

Si bien, no podría salir a jugar con sus amigos afuera, podrían acompañarlo mientras veía los doramas que Corea y Japón le prestaron, pero busco y busco y no los encontró, se pregunto dónde estaría, de alguna manera que no estuvieran con él en ese día era un poco doloroso. Inglaterra estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, que aquellos a su alrededor lo abandonaran o traicionaran, pero sus amigos mágicos, Yosei-san en especial, jamás pensó que lo abandonarían en ese día. Quería llorar… pero no, no volvería a llorare en su cumpleaños…

Así pues sin más, se puso una bata, cogió grandes cantidades de comida ameri… es decir, comida chatarra y engordadora, y, gracias a la oscuridad, se puso a ver doramas… si, eso era lo que él quería, ver doramas tristes en la oscuridad de su sala en completa soledad comiendo helado, donas y demás, esa era la mejor forma de pasar un cumpleaños… no, en realidad era una forma horrible de pasar un cumpleaños, sin familia ni amigos, ni nada ¡ni siquiera le llamaron para felicitarlo! Ni un correo, ni un mail o un mensaje de texto, nada, como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido tras el diluvio –y si fuera religioso lo creería-.

Casi quería llamar al wine bastard para que viniera, pero dudaba que alguien fuera con ese clima, hasta podría soportar a Rusia…

Miro el reloj, convencido de que ya era muy noche, pero era apenas medio día, con horror decidió seguir viendo los lacrimógenos doramas… ver a esas muchachas sufrir un poco y después ser felices, que tontería, el llevaba una eternidad viviendo y ni por asomo había encontrado la verdadera felicidad, exceptuando tal vez los días junto a Estados Unidos cuando este era su pequeña colonia, pero aquí estaba, en su día y en completa soledad, cantándose el _feliz cumpleaños _a sí mismo.

Recordaba esos felices días junto a sus pequeñas y amadas colonias, cuando le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y le daban una tarjeta decorada y con letra apenas legible donde le deseaban felicidad y amor… o esos días en donde sus hermanos no le pegaban en ese día, de hecho, hasta lo dejaban comer lo que él quisiera, y eso, Iggy lo consideraba un gran regalo…

Pero ahora, en su abandonada salita, estaba el ex-imperio cantándose feliz cumpleaños mientras engullía donas y helado, llorando como niña y maldiciendo a todos aquellos que lo habían abandonado…

_Desearía, por al menos este día, estar con todos ellos _pensó desde lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras una solitaria lagrima descendiendo por su mejilla.

Y como si de un milagro se tratase sonó su celular, Inglaterra casi volando corrió hasta tomarlo, con la esperanza de que alguien, quien sea –especialmente USA- le deseara un feliz cumpleaños… y esas esperanzas murieron al contestar, era Alemania, diciendo que una importantísima reunión de último minuto había surgido y era importante que todos se reunieran en el lugar de siempre.

Inglaterra trato de excusarse –no se sentía con ánimos-, pero el alemán se negó rotundamente a que faltará.

Así sin más, el inglés tuvo que salir de casa con ese horrible clima… ya sentía la lluvia golpearle la cara… de manera ¿suave?, Arthur se despejo de sus pensamientos negativos y observo que de pronto –como por arte de magia- dejo de diluviar y pequeñas gotas caian acariciando la cara del rubio, a lo lejos las nubes formaban hermosas imágenes, muchos ingleses las señalaban maravillados, el cielo azul y el sol daban un aspecto cálido y acogedor al cielo, y hermosos arcoíris surcaban el cielo, Inglaterra observo maravillado lo que le pareció horas, hasta que recordó la "importantísima" reunión.

Al llegar al edificio principal se extraño de que todo estuviera a oscuras, pero no le tomo mucha atención, puesto que había muchos países avaros. Así sin pensar ni un poquito en lo que podría pasar camino y al abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas… se llevo una gran sorpresa, y una grata para variar.

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ENGLAND! –dijeron todos los países al unisonó.

Inglaterra casi se desmaya creyendo que era un –hermoso- sueño, pero pronto varios países corrieron y lo abrazaron tan fuertemente que el inglés creyó que de haber sido mortal hubiera muerto. Así se paso casi un cuarto de hora siendo abrazado por diferentes países ¡hasta sus hermanos lo abrazaron! Lo cual resultaba un poco extraño, pero Iggy noto algo calido surgiendo de su interior. Todos le felicitaban, todas sus colonias estaban alli, todos le sonreían con cariño, y entonces el inglés noto las decoraciones, la comida deliciosa y la pancarta –ni se molesto por el "Oldman". Estaba tan contento, y de entre la multitud salió aquel al que amaba en secreto.

Alfred F Jones, mejor conocido como el representante de Estados Unidos, se acerco a él, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en su mejilla mientras le entregaba un hermoso y enorme ramo de sus flores preferidas, regalo de todas sus ex-colonias, y le deseaba el mejor cumpleaños de la vida… Y lo era, por mucho, todos sus seres queridos –y no tan queridos- estaban alli, sonriéndole, tratándolo con cariño, creía que era un sueño, pero los fuertes brazos de aquellos que lo abrazaban le decían que era verdad, que todos estaban presentes en ese día tan especial, por él, y solo por él… Tan conmovido estaba que se echo a llorar, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Alfred, mientras les agradecía a todos…

…

Y alli estaban, aun en la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Inglaterra, todos felices, charlando –especialmente de la cara que puso Iggy al abrir la puerta- bebiendo, cantando, jugando, comiendo y demás.

-Mira Iggy –dijo con entusiasmo América- esta pilota de regalos es tuya, claro que la más grande es del hero.

-Si, si, ¿pero cómo es que todos están aquí?

Alfred se sonrojo.

-Vera Inglaterra-san –dijo Japón- todos planeábamos llamarlo, o al menos la mayoría, para felicitarle, pero América-san nos lo prohibió, porque él quería hacer algo mejor, nos convenció de que le hiciéramos esta fiesta sorpresa –repuso con una sonrisa.

América enrojeció y Arthur le sonrió de manera afectuosa.

-pues que suerte que me llamaron a esa hora, en mi casa había un diluvio universal, no creo que hubiera podido ir.

-eso –dijo Escocia desde atrás- agradécenos conejo, Gales, los Irlandas y yo hicimos algo con el tiempo, tus amiguitos ayudaron a decorar el cielo, fue muy difícil, así que harás nuestro trabajo una semana entera –dijo con aparente indiferencia, para luego ser abrazado por Iggy.

Iggy se sonrojo por eso, era una de las pocas cosas lindas que sus hermanos hacían por él, y sintió algo calido recorrerle cuando su hermano también lo abrazo, y más personas se unieron al abrazo, esas eran sus hermanos.

En definitiva, Inglaterra no había sido tan feliz desde hace mucho, sin duda jamás olvidaría el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Al final de la fiesta, Iggy abrió los regalos, algunos eran monos –como peluches- otros eran extraños –como un objeto raro de Noruega- y otros simplemente eran pervertidos –Francia!-, al final solo quedaba el de Alfred.

Era una caja grande, Iggy sentía su corazón latir, no era secreto para nadie que ambos se atraían, al retirar la tapa, la caja se abrió, había un hermoso y gigantesco oso de peluche, junto a muchas rosas tudor (sus preferidas) cayendo de la cajita, todos silbaron sorprendidos, el peluche traía una nota que decía: "_My love, mira hacia afuera"_, y todos en estampida corrieron afuera, en el cielo nocturno, recubierto de estrellas, aparecieron fuegos artificiales y en el cielo apareció un mensaje destellante:

"_Arthur, serias mi sweet boyfriend_

_Alfred"_

Y más fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo, algunos con formas de corazones y otros de flores, mientras mágicamente del cielo descendían hermosos pétalos de cerezo y rosas.

Alfred le sonrió a Arthur sosteniendo una única rosa de extraño color azul, pero muy hermosa, mientras le sonreía con ternura y timidez al inglés, Arthur, entre lágrimas, y con cierta incredulidad, corrió y abrazando al norteamericano acepto, mientras se besaban, escuchando las felicitaciones y los aplausos de los países…

En definitiva, el mejor cumpleaños de la vida…

_**Pues así termina el fic, sé que no es de los mejores, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? XD**_

_**En fin, dejen comentarios por favor XD**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLE IGGY-CHAN XD**_


End file.
